custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imagination Island
Imagination Island (also known as Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island) is a TV special spun-off from Barney & Friends. It originally aired on NBC on April 24, 1994. It was later released on home video on October 4, 1994. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's Mom reads them a story about a mystical place called "Imagination Island", but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a big storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, Barney and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Stories: Imagination Island Cast * Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West)* Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Carol Farabee / Julie Johnson)* BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz)* Tosha (Hope Cervantes)* Min (Pia Manalo)* Shawn (John David Bennett II)* Derek (Rickey Carter)* Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley)* Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) (cameo)* Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (debut)* Parrot Puppeteer (Ray Henry) Song List # Just Imagine# Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1)/Blow the Man Down/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2)/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3)/A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4/Finale)# That's What an Island Is# Jungle Adventure# Tinkerputt's Song# If You're Happy and You Know It# Just Imagine (Reprise)# It's Good to Be Home Book ''Main Article: Barney's Imagination Island'' Gallery Releases Barney's Imagination Island 1994 VHS.jpg|Original Release (1994)Imagination island 2000.jpg|Re-Release (1999)Barney Imagination Island DVD.jpg|DVD Release (2004)61SclzhOG2L.jpg|DVD Re-Release (2010)!M.jpg|Original UK Release (1995)Barney's Imagination Island Australian VHS.jpg|Australian VHS release (1995)Imagen_010.jpg|Spanish Release (1995)!w225.jpg|German Release (1997)hjjb.png|French Release (1997) Trivia *This special was filmed before ''Barney Live! In New York City'' was performed.*This special marked:**Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life.**One of Derek's last regular appearances until the Season 3 episode, "On the Move".**The tenth time "Time Lapse" is used. It was Baby Bop who enters a small door in the ship.**The first appearance of Professor Tinkerputt who would later return in the stage show, ''Barney's Big Surprise'' to show Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the audience his brand new toy factory.*Due to the 1994 lawsuit, "I Love You" wasn't performed in this special.*The home video releases claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date.*Some of the songs featured in the special are included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are "Just Imagine", "Jungle Adventure", "Sailing Medley", "Tinkerputt's Song", and the reprise of "Just Imagine".*Although the "Barney Theme Song" doesn't appear in this special, it is heard as an underscore when Barney fixes Tosha's bed, and greets Tosha and Min.*In this special, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice.*The names that Professor Tinkerputt says incorrectly while writing the guest-book are Ferdinand (Derek), Elvira (Min), Rupert (Shawn), Katrinka (Tosha) and Rex (Barney).*On April 12, 2002, this special was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, ''Barney's Island Safari'' (along with ''Let's Go to the Zoo'').*On the original NBC airing, an extended shot of Professor Tinkerputt looking out the window door accompanied with the last few notes of Pop Goes the Weasel, ''was used. This short clip was edited out of all home video releases. *Three of the kids (Min, Shawn and Tosha) also appeared in the Barney segment of ''Kids for Character. Videos Ashley Peldon on Barney's Imaginaton Island set Age 9 1994 Barney's Imagination Island (1994) - Home Video Trailer (e13461) Category:1994 Category:Season 2 Videos Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:TV Specials